First Love
by Will you
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! “SAKURA!” teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasori yang kaget langsung menatap Sasuke,”Kau sudah bangun Sasuke? Hei, ada apa dengan Sakura?” tanya Sasori cemas dan curiga. RnR please…!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T for teenager

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Main Pairing: SasuSakuSaso, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu

**Perkenanalan Tokoh **(Biar gag Binggung Bacanya):

1. Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Sai, Rock Lee berumur 18 tahun. Mereka sekelas yaitu kelas 12-A.

2. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru berumur 19 tahun. Mereka mahasiswa di Konoha University jurusan Kedokteran.

3. Hyuga Neji dan Tenten berumur 20 tahun. Mereka mahasiswa di Konoha University jurusan Kedokteran.

4. Gaara, Kankuro, sama Temari tidak bersaudara. Mereka teman dekat berumur 20 tahun. Mereka mahasiswa di Konoha University jurusan Teknik Sipil.

5. Matsuri berumur 20 tahun, ia adalah mahasiswa di Konoha University jurusan Ekonomi.

6. Anggota Akatsuki semuanya menjadi mahasiswa Kedokteran di KU. Mereka berumur 21 tahun, kecuali Kakuzu yang berumur 22 tahun.

Di chapter ini, belum semua chara-nya nonggol. Tapi bertahap nonggol di chapter depannya. Oke ! silakan membaca, tapi jangan lupa review ya!!

_Chapter 1_

**First Love**

_Kriiinggg..._

Bel Konoha High School (KHS) berbunyi dengan kerasnya, walaupun siang pada saat itu sangat panas, tapi tidak menyurutkan semangat semua murid di kelas 12-A berteriak kegirangan.

"Horeee….!! Akhirnya pulang juga!!" seru Rock Lee yang sukses membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menutup telinga.

"Hei Lee!! Kontrol tuh suara !! Kontrol !!" teriak Ino.

Sementara itu, sang guru fisika yang bernama Hatake Kakashi sedang berbicara di depan kelas,

"Ya, sampai di sini dulu anak-anak. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian, dan ingat minggu depan kita ulangan dari bab 1 sampai….." kata-kata Kakashi terputus karena menyadari tidak ada seorang anak murid yang berada di kelas.

"Haaahh… Padahal biasanya kalau aku bilang ada PR dan ulangan mereka pasti semua akan mengeluh. Tapi, sekarang mendengarkan saja tidak," keluh Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kantor guru.

_**Sementara Itu…**_

"Hei Sakura ! Kamu udah di jemput tuh!" kata Ino pada Sakura.

"Ah, iya Ino. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Dadah Ino, Sai, Lee!!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ino dan Sai yang tidak menyadari adanya Lee langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Haaa… Sakura-chan ku pergi dengan siapa? Padahal aku sudah mencuci bersih sepedaku buat bisa pulang dengannya…" ratap Lee yang membuat Ino dan Sai terheran-heran.

"Apa kau bilang? Sakura-chan mu? Emangnya sejak Sakura jadi milikmu ha?" tanya Ino ketus.

"Ya sejak dulu lah! Kau tidak tahu ya? Kami itu sudah ditakdirkan buat bersama," kata. Lee

"Omong kosong dari mana itu?" tanya Ino tidak mau kalah.

"APA? Kau bilang ini omong kosong? Ini tidak omong kosong tau! Nih, aku bacain sms yang bilang kalo aku ama Sakura-chan jodoh _'Lee anda benar-benar cocok dengan Sakura. Sepertinya kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jadi jangan biarkan sakura lepas dari tanganmu! Ayo cuci sepedamu yang kotor, dekil, dan jorok itu lalu ajak dia untuk pulang bersamamu.'_ Sms ini aku dapat dari peramal kondang Mama Tsunade. Kau ingin tahu caranya kan? Caranya ketik aja Reg spasi Mama kirim ke 9090. aku rela ngorbanin pulsa 4 ribu riyo buat dapetin ni sms! Gimana?" tanya Lee yang sudah berkata panjang lebar pada Ino.

"Halah Lee! Jaman sekarang masih percaya ama yang gituan? Ah, nggak bangedh kale! Presiden Amerika aja udah ganti, masak kamu masih percaya ama gituan! Jangan kemakan yang kayak gituan deh, mengada-ngada bangedh tau nggak! Jelas-jelas Sakura itu ditakdirkan buat Sa…" kata-kata Ino terputus oleh selaan Lee.

"Buat aku kan? Bilang aja deh Ino! Eh, kalo ni ramalan bo'ongan, darimana dia tau kalo sepeda aku tuh kotor, dekil, ama jorok ha?"

"Lee… Lee …" ucap Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Semua orang juga tahu kok kalo orang yang namanya Rock Lee itu punya sepeda yang kotor, dekil, jorok, bau lagi!" kata Ino sadis (sesadis lagunya Afgan).

"Udah ah… Pulang yuk, Sai!" kata Ino sambil menarik tangannya Sai. Sai yang dari tadi diam saja hanya tersenyum menuruti Ino.

"Hei… Tunggu dulu!!" kata Lee , tapi Ino tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ciih!! Sial lagi hari ini." Kata Lee sambil melihat Sasori membukakan pintu mobil Honda Jazz Blue-nya untuk Sakura.

"Ihh… Dasar babi face eh baby face maksudnya." kata Lee sambil senyum-senyum sendiri yang sukses membuat orang di sekelilingnya ngeri. Ia pun akhirnya pergi menuju tempat sepedanya parkir dan melesat menuju rumahnya.

ItulahRock Lee, orangnya sedikit urakan, cerewet, tidak mau kalah dan selalu penuh semangat. Namun, ia adalah anak yang baik hati walaupun agak keras kepala. Ia mau melakukan apa saja demi Sakura, tapi sayangnya sakura tidak pernah mengganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman biasa.

Lain lagi dengan Haruno Sakura, anak perempuan cantik, manis, walaupun kadang-kadang tempramennya suka meledak-ledak terutama pada Rock Lee yang selalu mengganggunya. Sakura selalu menjadi juara umum di sekolahnya, dan menjadi idola setiap murid di sekolahnya. Ia adalah anak dari seorang rektor fakultas kedokteran di Konoha University (KU) yang juga seorang pimpinan sebuah rumah sakit di kotanya. Sungguh orang yang kaya, walaupun demikian ia tidak sombong dan baik terhadap semua orang.

Namun, ada seorang murid centil kelas 12-F yang mengagap Sakura adalah rival-nya, gadis itu bernama Karin. Tapi, Sakura tidak pernah menggap Karin itu rival-nya, karena Sakura tidak tahu kalau Karin itu ada (sungguh malang nasibmu Karin).

Sakura mempunyai teman dekat seorang siswi berambut pirang berponi yang wataknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lee, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Dia agak sedikit centil, dan hobi berhias, namun ia adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan Sakura. Ia mempunyai seorang pacar yang bernama Sai. Sai sifatnya jarang bicara, dan selalu tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, sehingga memberikan kesan yang misterius bagi dirinya, walaupun demikian dia termasuk orang yang keren di sekolah.. Ia juga sangat suka melukis, dan sering meminta Ino untuk menjadi objek lukisannya.

Ino adalah orang yang pertama kali tahu kalau Sakura mempunyai hubungan dengan Sasori. Sasori adalah mahasiswa kedokteran di KU dan sekarang sedang menjalankan di rumah sakit tempat ayah Sakura. Sasori memiliki wajah yang keren dan baby face (imut banget deh) sehingga banyak orang yang tidak mengira kalau sasori sudah berumur 21 tahun dan calon seorang dokter.

Ayah Sakura dan Kakek-Nenek Sasori sangat mendukung hubungan keduanya, sehingga tidak jarang mereka sering kali mengadakan acara makan malam bersama.

_**Di Dalam Mobil Sasori…**_

"Hmm… Saku-chan, gimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Sasori.

"Gimana ya? Biasa-biasa aja kok. Oiya, Sasori-kun kamu makin lama makin mirip bapak-bapak ya?" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Mirip bapak-bapak? Maksudnya?" tanya Sasori tidak mengerti.

"Iya, tadi kamu nanya kayak bapak-bapak nanya ama anaknya… Hehe…" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Yah.. Emang iya sih.. Tapi aku mau kok jadi bapak-bapak sekarang, asalkan kamu yang jadi ibu-ibunya. Kamu mau gag jadi ibu-ibu sekarang? Kalau mau aku bakal ngelamar kamu sekarang. Ayah kamu pasti setuju deh." kata Sasori serius.

"Yee.. Enak aja! Aku gag mau tau! Sekolah aja belum tamat, gimana mau jadi ibu-ibu!" kata Sakura yang mukanya sudah mulai mem-blushing.

"Yes! Satu kosong! Jadi kamu bener-bener nganggep itu serius ya , Sayang?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ihh…! Kamu ini!" kata Sakura sambil mencubit lembut pipi Sasori.

"Aduh… Jangan donk Sayang," kata sasori pura-pura kesakitan.

"Makanya, jangan jahil donk!"

"Hehe.. Biarin aja, lagian yang mulai duluan siapa?" kata Sasori yang senyum kemenangan masih terpetakan di wajahnya karena telah berhasil mengerjai pacarnya.

"Huh..!! Aku ngambek," kata Sakura.

"Eh, ngambek kok bilang-bilang? Tapi gag pa-pa deh! Kamu makin cantik kalo ngambek," kata Sasori yang mulai mengeluarkan gombal no jutsu-nya..

"Kamu gombal deh! Ah, udah ah..!" kata Sakura yang wajahnya makin mem-blushing.

"Oiya, Saku-chan nanti malam kamu ada acara gag?" tanya Sasori.

"Gag ada tuh kayaknya. Emang kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Gag da ulangan kan?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Gag. Emang da pa sih?" tanya Sakura yang semakin penasaran.

"Gini, hari inikan ada teman deketku yang ultah. Jadi, ntar malem di rayain kecil-kecilan gitu. Katanya boleh bawa pasangan. Kamu mau gag pergi?" tanya Sasori.

"Mau. Tapi, kamu yang bilang ya ama Ayah. Soalnya, kalo kamu yang bilang pasti dibolehin," kata Sakura merajuk.

"Oke deh, nanti aku bilang di rumah sakit. Ntar malem aku jemput jam 7 ya," kata Sasori.

_**Beberapa Menit Kemudian, Merekapun Sampai di Rumah Sakura**_

"Udah sampai nih, Saku-chan. Jangan lupa ntar malem ya," kata Sasori sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Siap Kapten!" kata Sakura sambil bergaya ala tentara.

"Bye.. Bye.."

"Bye.. Bye.."

Mobil Sasori pun melesat meningalkan rumah Sakura. Sakura pun, segera membuka sendiri pintu pagar rumahnya karena tidak terlihat satpamnya yang bernama Ibiki di sana. Sakura bukanlah orang yang senang menyusahkan orang lain. Selagi ia bisa berusaha sendiri, ia pasti akan melakukannya sendiri, ia tidak pernah berteriak-teriak memanggil satpamnya cuma untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hmm… Mana Pak Ibiki ya? Ahiya, pasti sekarang sedang kencan ama Bi' Anko di belakang. Hihi…" gumam sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, dugaan Sakura ternyata benar, Ibiki dan Anko sedang bermesra-mesraan di dapur.

"Ehmm.. Aduh, yang lagi asik-asiknya pacaran," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aa… Maaf Nona.." kata Ibiki dan Anko bersamaan.

"Ternyata kalian kompak ya! Gag pa-pa kok. Aku tau kok indahnya masa-masa pacaran. Hehe… Jadi terusin aja!" kata Sakura yang berhasil membuat keduanya mem-blushing.

"Ohiya, Bi'. Nii-chan udah pulang belum?" tanya Sakura pada Bi' Anko.

"Belum Nona. Mungkin sebentar lagi Tuan Gaara pulang," jawab Bi' Anko.

"Oh ya udah. Kalo gitu aku ke atas dulu ya. Silakan terusin kegiatannya. Hihihi…" kata Sakura sambil tertawa jahil.

Di rumah mewah yang berada di kawasan elite Konoha itu, Sakura tinggal bersama ayah, kakak laki-lakinya, dan dua orang pembantunya. Kakak laki-lakinya itu bernama Gaara sangat menyayanginya terutama semenjak ibu mereka meninggal dunia. Perawakannya cool, ganteng, dan pendiam. Tapi, siapa sangka jika sedang bersama Sakura dan Ayahnya sikap asli Gaara akan keluar, yaitu ngakak yang sangat lama dan sering membuat lelucon aneh yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Ibiki adalah satpam keluarga Sakura yang paling setia, ia merasa sangat berhutang budi pada Tuan Haruno yang telah menyelamatkan adiknya dari kecelakaan maut yang hampir merenggut nyawa adiknya itu. Ibiki mempunyai wajah yang cukup garang dan serius, tapi ia mempunyai selera humor yang payah, ia selalu tertawa mendengarkan lelucon Gaara.

Ibiki mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Mitarashi Anko pembantu rumah tangga Sakura. Anko sangat pandai memasak, baik hati dan mudah tersenyum. Awalnya, ia menolak ajakan Ibiki untuk berpacaran. Tapi, dengan kegigihan Ibiki akhirnya hati Anko pun luluh.

….TBC….

Gimana minna-san? Ngecewaain ya?

Ini fic pertama aku. Jadi gomen kalo jelek, gaje, de es be. Chara yang lainnya belum aku keluarin semua, mungkin di chapter depan.

Oiya, Gaara aku jadiin kakaknya Sakura soalnya menurutku Gaara ama sakura itu banyak miripnya! Contohnya aja warna rambut ama matanya (yah.. walopun gag mirip-mirip amat siy)

Tapi walopun jelek tetep di ripyu ya (terutama buat para senpai-senpai semua)..!!

Okeh…???

_**Hiryuka Nishimori**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mau balas review dulu ahh..:

**harurunGAARA:**

Masa' siy? Tengkyu ya. *author berbunga-bunga*

Ini apded-tan nya. Apa? Anda tertipu? Syukurlah, karena bakat terpendam saya yaitu _menipu_ bisa anda akui. Haha… Aku udah ripyu penpik kamu kok. Oiya, jangan lupa di ripyu lagi ya penpik ini. ^^

**kawaii-haruna:**

Makasih, ini apded-tan nya. Iya, si Gaara jadi kakaknya si Sakura trus si Lee percaya banget tuh ama Mama Tsunade. XP. Jangan lupa Ripyu lagi ya!

**dilia shiraishi:**

Dilia, tengs ya buat ripyu-an nya. Saran kamu membantu banget loh! Oiya jangan lupa tetep RnR ini penpik! Oke?

**Furukara:**

Makasih ya! Ini udah aku teliti lagi *mungkin masih ada yang kurang*. Heee.. Menurut aku penpik kamu nggak menyedihkan lo! Aku suka banget ama Tomato Friendship! Oiya, jangan lupa di RnR lagi ya.. (^_~)

**P. Ravenclaw:**

Sebenernya sih, saia juga mikirnya gitu, tapi berhubung pikiran saia lagi ERROR, jadi Ibiki ama Anko deh. Soalnyakan, si Ibiki cocok jadi satpam, trus si Anko yang hobi makan dango cocok di jadiin pembokat.*digebugkin fans-nya Anko*. Udah aku ripyu tuh fic-nya temen kamu. Oiya, jangan lupa tetep RnR fic ini, ya! Tengkyu.

**Phillip William-Wammy:**

Makasih ya! Ini apded-tan nya, aku juga udah me-ripyu fic temen kamu kok. Tetep di RnR ya fic aku!

**Chika the Deidara's Lover:**

Makasih ya Chika. Ini apded-tan nya. Di ripyu lagi ya!

**kakkoii-chan:**

Iya! Sasori emang babi face eh baby face banget!! *ketularan Lee*. Iya, si Sakura ama Gaara emang cocok jadi kakak-adik. Nih apded-tan nya, jangan lupa ya buat di RnR lagi!

**Inuzumaki Helen:**

Makasih Helen! Iya nih, aku kebiasaan nulis pakai bahasa SMS soalnya aku sekarang sering banget SMS-an *secara banyak promo kartu kan? Jadi tarifnya pada miring semua!*

Aku juga bingung sendiri kenapa Sakura aku jadiin marry-sue ya? *emang dasar authornya yang geblek*. Sekali lagi thanks ya, dan tetep RnR!

**Chaa a.k.a panda-kun:**

Makasih Panda-kun! Nggak apa-apa, kita saling curhatan aja. XP. Aku udah nge-ripyu fic nya kamu kok. Oiya, tetep di RnR ya fic aku.

**Himura kyou:**

Makasih! Iya nih si Ibiki ama Anko kerja di rumah Sakura. Eh, jangan salah! Si Tobi punya otak cemerlang loh! Kalo si Tsunade aku jadiin dia mirip Mama Laurent. XD. Iya, si Sasori emang gombal! Sasuke-nya udah nongol kok di chapter ini. Satu lagi, tetep di RnR ya penpik aku! ^^

**Sahara ZhafachieQa:**

Makasih Sahara! Ini udah aku apded. Jangan lupa di RnR lagi ya!

**Uzumaki khai:**

Makasih ya Khai!

Oiya Khai, nama kamu ngingetin aku ama temen sekolah aku loh! Dia juga sering pake nama Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kai tepatnya *haha.. malah curhat*. Oke, jangan lupa di RnR lagi ya!

**Rin Kajuji:**

Makasih ya Rin! Akhirnya? Hmm.. apa ya? Baca aja deh chapter selanjutnya! Di chapter ini si Gaara buat lelucon nih, mau tau kan? Yaudah, baca tapi jangan lupa di ripyu ya!!

**Gareth Barney Wonka:**

Tengkyu Wonka! Salam kenal juga ya, aku juga author baru di sini. HayateXAnko? Hmm… boleh juga, tapi mungkin di penpik ku yang lain *disiram*. XD. Btw, kamu fansnya Gareth Gates, Barney ama Willy Wonka ya? *sotoy mode:on*. Oiya, jangan lupa di RnR ya!

**Myuuga Arai:**

Makasih Arai! Ini udah aku kurangin bahasa SMS nya! Tetep ya di RnR..

Oke, itu dia balasan dari review teman-teman semua, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan chapter 2 dari _**First Love**_. Jeng… Jeng…

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Main Pairing: SasuSakuSaso, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu

_Chapter 2_

**First Love**

_**Kediaman Haruno…**_

"Ehm…" kata Gaara mengagetkan dua sejoli 'Anko dan Ibiki'.

"Maaf Tuan. Anda sudah pulang ya?" tanya Ibiki.

"Eh, Nii-chan Udah pulang ya?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"I..Iya.." kata Gaara.

"Loh, Nii-chan kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang kebingunggan melihat Gaara yang sudah mulai tersenyum-senyum misterius.

"WUAHAHAHAHA…" tiba-tiba saja tawa Gaara langsung meledak.

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan! Aduh, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura panik. Ia pun langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Gaara.

"Haa!! Celaka, panas! Bagaimana ini Pak, Bi'?" tanya Sakura semakin panik. Namun, yang ditanyakan pun cuma diam terpaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semua orang yang berada disana mulai ketakutan, karena Gaara tidak kunjung berhenti tawanya. Kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, ternyata itu adalah Tuan Haruno.

"Hei, kenapa ini? Kenapa semua berkumpul disini?" tanya Tuan Haruno heran, dan bertambah heran lagi ketika melihat Gaara yang tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Ayah! Nii-chan sakit, badannya panas!" teriak Sakura agar didengar oleh ayahnya.

"Hah?" Tuan Haruno terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Beliau lalu menepuk pelan kedua pipi Gaara.

"Gaara… Gaara… Ayo tarik napas dalam-dalam… Iya, betul begitu.. Hembuskan…" kata Tuan Haruno.

"Iya, sekali lagi," lanjut Tuan Haruno.

"Haah.. Haah.. Hahaha… Haha…" tawa Gaara masih terus berlanjut, tapi tidak sedahsyat sebelumnya.

"Hei, hei! Gaara sudah," kata Tuan Haruno menenangkan.

"I..Iya Ayah. Tapi, ini lucu sekali. Haha.."

"Lucu? Apanya yang lucu Nii-chan?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Itu, tadi waktu di kampus ponsel aku hilang. Terus, aku tanya sama anak-anak tapi mereka bilang pada nggak tau. Lalu, si Kankuro nanya 'itu apa di saku jacketmu?'. Aku langsung sadar kalau ponsel ku ada disana. Hahaha… Benar-benar bodoh aku ini," kata Gaara sambil diselingi tawanya.

"WUAHAHAHA…" ternyata tawa keras itu bersumber dari Ibiki. Ia ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Gaara.

"Haa?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang wajah bloon. "Segitu aja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, Saku-chan. Gimana, lucu kan? Pak Ibiki aja ketawa, masak kamu nggak sih? Itu kan lucu. Ya nggak Pak Ibiki ?" tanya Gaara.

"Haha… I.. Iya Tuan, lucu. Haha.." jawab Ibiki.

"Ahh, sudahlah. Ayo Ayah kita ke atas," kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan ayahnya, meninggalkan Gaara bersama Anko dan Ibiki. Namun, tidak lama setelah itu Anko pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih tertawa.

_**Kediaman Uchiha…**_

UCHIHA, begitulah tulisan dari sebuah papan nama yang terpampang di atas pagar tinggi disebuah rumah mewah bercat hitam. Rumah tersebut adalah peninggalan dari pimpinan perusahaan Uchiha Corps yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya Mikoto untuk kedua orang putranya Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto meninggal pada saat Itachi masih berusia 15 tahun dan adiknya 13 tahun. Ketika itu mereka hendak menuju Sunagakure namun malangnya pesawat yang mereka tumpangi meledak.

Semenjak kepergian Fugaku dan Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke mengambil keputusan untuk menutup perusahaan tersebut. Karena mereka berpikir bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai bakat bisnis dan tidak akan mampu untuk memimpin perusahaan besar tersebut.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Itachi menggedor pintu kamar adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. "Ya, masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci," kata Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke, nanti malam kamu jadi pergi ke pesta ulang tahun ku, kan?" tanya Itachi penuh harap sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Nggak tau deh. Liat nanti aja," kata Sasuke sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Kok gitu sih? Kan aku yang ulang tahun. Pokoknya, aku nggak mau tahu kamu harus datang!" kata Itachi memaksa.

"Hei! Maksa banget sih jadi orang? Aku sekarang lagi sibuk, liat kondisi nanti malam aja. Nggak tahu bisa pergi atau nggak," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Dasar! Udah jam 3 nih. Aku ke rumah sakit dulu ya. Oiya, kalau mau makan tinggal makan aja. Tuh, udah aku siapin semuanya di ruang makan," kata Itachi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Itachi pun keluar dari kamar sasuke dengan perasaan kesal. Ia kemudian menuju bagasi mobilnya sambil membatin, "Haah.. Dasar adik nggak punya perasaan." Itachi lalu menghidupkan mobilnya dan melesat menuju RS Konoha.

Setelah mendengar mobi Itachi menjauh dari rumahnya, Sasuke langsung menelpon Neji.

"Halo Neji. Ini aku. Nanti malam jadikan?" tanya Sasuke pada Neji yang ada di seberang.

"Oke. Jangan lupa beritahu yang lain ya! Sampai nanti," lanjut Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menutup telepon dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

_**Kediaman Haruno…**_

"Tuan, makanannya sudah siap. Anda mau makan sekarang?" tanya Anko pada Tuan Haruno yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan kedua anaknya.

"Ohiya, terimakasih Anko. Ayo Gaara, Sakura, kita makan dulu," ajak Tuan Haruno.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sakura langsung terpana melihat masakan yang dibuat Anko. "Waahh… Ada bento! Hmm.. Baunya nikmat lagi," kata Sakura.

"Ayo makan," kata Tuan Haruno.

Mereka semua makan dengan lahapnya. "Anko, semakin hari kemampuan masakmu semakin bertambah ya," puji Tuan haruno, yang dipuji pun tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Oya Ayah, Sasori-kun udah bilang belum?" tanya Sakura.

"Bilang apa?" Tuan Haruno balik bertanya.

"Itu, nanti malam temannya ada yang ulang tahun. Aku boleh pergi kan, Yah?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Oh itu. Sasori sudah bilang kok, iya kamu boleh pergi. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu siapa yang ulang tahun?"

"Tidak Ayah, Sasori-kun tidak bilang. Memangnya siapa, Yah?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi" jawab Tuan Haruno.

"Kok Ayah tahu sih?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, dia adalah murid yang sangat berbakat dan selalu meraih beasiswa kedokteran di KU. Tidak heran kan kalau Ayah tahu. Lagipula, adiknya Sasuke juga tidak kalah hebat darinya. Mereka sama-sama dapat beasiswa, jarang loh adik kakak dapat beasiswa sekaligus. Satu lagi, mereka itu sangat terkenal terutama dikalangan wanita, karena mereka itu sangat tampan," terang Tuan Haruno panjang lebar.

"Mana yang lebih tampan dari aku, Yah?" timpal Gaara.

"Hmm.. Mana ya? Menurut Ayah kalian sebanding," kata Tuan Haruno lagi.

"Yaaah.. Ayah!" keluh Gaara sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Haha.. ini baru lucu," kata sakura sambil memukul pelan tangan Gaara.

"Oiya, Gaara nanti malam tolong Bantu Ayah buat…"

"Ah! Tidak bisa Ayah, maaf. Nanti malam aku ada janji dengan Matsu-chan. Biasa anak muda. Hehe.." potong Gaara.

"Jadi, Ayah tinggal sendirian dong nanti malam ?" tanya Tuan Haruno dengan nada kecewa.

"Tidak Ayah. Kan masih ada Bi' Anko sama Pak Ibiki," kata Sakura.

"Itu sih sama aja enggak Sakura. Nanti malam pasti mereka asyik berduaan," kata Tuan Haruno yang diikuti gelak tawa kedua anaknya.

Siangpun berganti dengan malam. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan untuk memamerkan cahaya indah mereka. Bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip itu seolah-olah ikut merasakan perasaan setiap insan. Dengan kerlipannya, bintang seolah-olah ikut gembira melihat insan-Nya yang bersuka cita. Dan dengan kerlipannyalah, bintang seolah-olah menghibur hati insan-Nya yang sedang gundah.

Pada malam itu, Sakura terlihat sangat anggun dengan balutan gaun bewarna pink lembut sebatas lututnya, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, dan leher jenjangnya dihiasi oleh kalung berbandul bunga sakura pemberian Sasori.

"Ayah, bagaimana penampilan ku?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm.. Kamu terlihat cantik Sakura," jawab ayahnya.

"Nii-chan, bagaimana penampilan ku?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Gaara.

"Biasa-biasa saja," kata Gaara dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas.

"Ihh, Nii-chan! Puji aku dikit dong! Jangan Matsu-chan aja yang dipuji," kata Sakura setengah meledek sehingga membuat Tuan Haruno tersenyum.

Mendengar ledekan Sakura, wajah Gaara mulai memerah,"Aduh ni anak! Ya iya. Kamu cantik," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Gitu dong Nii-chan. Hehe.. Oiya, nggak jadi pergi sama Matsu-chan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Jadi, tapi aku nungguin teleponnya dulu. Soalnya, dia sekarang lagi dandan katanya. Huh! Dasar cewek! Padahalkan mereka nggak perlu dandan agar terlihat cantik. Kalau mereka cantik, ya pasti cantik kan walaupun nggak dandan," kata Gaara panjang lebar.

"Yah, itulah yang namanya cewek Nii-chan. Bagi cewek dandan itu suatu kewajiban. Apalagi kalau bertemu dengan pujaan hati," jelas Sakura.

"Terserah deh," lanjut Gaara.

"Udah jam 7 nih. Mana Sasori-kun ya?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik arloji miliknya.

"Sabar Sakura. Mungkin sekarang sedang macet," kata Tuan Haruno menyabarkan.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengarnya suara deru mesin mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah mereka. Sakura langsung berlari membuka pintu.

"Itu pasti Sasori-kun," ujar Sakura.

"Sasori-kun, kamu kok lama banget sih?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

"Maaf Saku-chan. Kamu udah siap kan? Kita berangkat sekarang ya. Oiya, mana ayahmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Itu ada di dalam," jawab Sakura.

Sasori kemudian langsung masuk ke rumah Sakura, dan dia melihat Tuan Haruno sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan Haruno, Gaara," kata Sasori sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori. Oiya, sudah berapa kali saya bilang jangan panggil Tuan?" kata Tuan Haruno.

"Ah, iya maaf Tuan eh.. maksud saya Ayah," kata Sasori sedikit canggung.

"Iya, kamu mau pergi dengan Sakura kan? Kalau gitu jangan pulang terlalu larut ya," kata Tuan Haruno.

"Iya, tenang saja Ayah. Kalau begitu saya dengan Sakura pamit dulu. Selamat malam," pamit Sasori dengan sangat sopan pada Tuan Haruno.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Tuan Haruno.

"Ayah, Nii-chan, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn," jawab Gaara.

Sakura dan Sasori pun segera menuju mobil Sasori, "Silakan Tuan Putri," kata Sasori seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan Sasori, wajah Sakura memerah dan sekilas senyum tersungging si bibirnya. Kemudian, Sasori setengah berlari menuju tempat setirnya, dan menggas pelan mobil tersebut meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

_**Summer Café…**_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Itachi!" seru Deidara sambil menjabat erat tangan Itachi dan memberikan sebuah kado yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Iya, terima kasih Dei kamu sudah mau datang," kata Itachi sambil sedikit takut-takut menerima kado dari Deidara.

Itachi lalu bertanya, "Apa isinya, Dei? Apakah semacam mercon atau sejenisnya?"

"Hah? Dari mana kamu tahu?" Tanya Deidara sedikit terkejut,"Pasti Si Tobi yang memberi tahu mu, ya? Ah, anak itu betul-betul tidak bisa dipercaya!" geram Deidara.

"Bu..Bukan.. Tobi tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Itachi sedikit mengernyit membayangkan kado dari Deidara. Itachi kembali teringat pada kecelakaan di lab kimia ketika mereka masih SMA. Deidara salah memasukkan larutan, sehingga larutan tersebut meledak dan mengakibatkan labor mereka terbakar. Namun, yang anehnya semenjak kejadian itu Deidara sangat menyukai ledakan.

Mendengar nama Tobi disebut-sebut, seseorang yang mengenakan sebuah topeng aneh segera mendekati mereka,"Hei, ada apa sebut-sebut nama ku? Oiya, Itachi selamat ulang tahun ya!"

"Iya," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, Tobi! Kau bilang ya pada Itachi apa hadiah ku?" tanya Deidara sedikit sewot.

"Tidak kok! Tobi kan sudah berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa. Lagi pula, Tobi kan anak baik, jadi tidak mungkinkan membocorkan rahasia," kata Tobi dengan suara innocent.

"Trus, dari mana Itachi tahu?"

"Ya mana aku tahu! Itachi nya aja yang cerdas. Nggak seperti kamu yang kerjaannya ngurus rambut doank!" kata Tobi tidak nyambung.

"Hei!" kata Deidara sambil menjitak kepala Tobi.

"Sudah, sudah!" sela seseorang yang memakai cadar .

"Itachi, selamat ulang tahun ya! Ini aku kasih sapu tangan buatan ku sendiri," kata orang itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kado kecil."Awalnya aku mau beliin kamu baju, tapi karena MAHAL jadinya aku bikinin aja nih sapu tangan."

"Yah, Kakuzu kan memang pelit. Tidak mau memberikan barang berharga," kata Tobi.

"Enak saja kau Tobi! Barang berharga kan bukan berarti mahal kan, Itachi?" kata Kakuzu pada Itachi.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya Kakuzu," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu sekarang ulang tahun yang keberapa sih?" tanya Kakuzu.

"21 Kakek!" jawab Tobi.

"Hah? 21? Tapi kok kerutanmu lebih banyak dari aku sih?" tanya Kakuzu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, sambil berkata dalam hati, "Dasar kakek-kakek! Masa' aku yang sekeren ini dibilang lebih tua dari dia?!"

Tiba-tiba saja,"Oh, Itachi my soul mate! Happy birthday ya!" kata seseorang yang mirip ikan hiu sambil memeluk Itachi.

"Iya! Iya! Lepaskan Kisame! Nanti kita digosipkan pasangan Yaoi lagi," kata Itachi sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukkan Kisame.

"Astaga! Dewa Jashin, ampunilah dosa kedua orang terkutuk ini!" kata seseorang yang membawa tasbih yang diiringi oleh seorang gadis cantik dan seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai banyak piercing di wajahnya.

"Hei! Enak saja kau bicara, Hidan! Aku bukan orang terkutuk, yang terkutuk itu Kisame. Dia kan dikutuk jadi ikan!" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk Kisame.

"Tidak! Aku tidak terkutuk!" bantah Kisame. "Yang terkutuk itu kau Hidan! Ajaran yang kau bawa itu sesat," kata Kisame menambahkan.

"Terserah kau lah! Oiya, selamat ulang tahun ya Itachi," kata Hidan sambil menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Itachi," kata gadis cantik berhiaskan bunga di atas kepalanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Itachi," lanjut seorang pria ber-piercing banyak.

"Terima kasih ya Konan, Pain," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong mana Sasori ya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ah, itu dia! Eh, lihat dia bawa siapa? Itukan Sakura anak rektor kita!" seru Tobi.

Semua yang ada di sana serentak melihat kearah Sakura dan Sasori. Sakura yang merasa sangat canggung merangkul erat lengan Sasori.

"Sasori, akhirnya kau datang juga!" kata Itachi.

"Maaf, Itachi. Selamat ulang tahun ya," kata Sasori sambil menjabat tangan Itachi. "Ohiya, ini Sakura," kata Sasori memperkenalkan Sakura pada Itachi.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu kok," kata Itachi.

"Selamat Ulang tahun ya, Itachi-san," kata Sakura menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Terima kasih Sakura," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, ini Deidara, trus ini Tobi, yang di sampingnya Hidan. Lalu yang pakai cadar itu Kakuzu, di sebelahnya Kisame. Lalu disamping ku ini Pain bersama pacarnya Konan," kata Itachi memperkenalkan teman-temannya.

"Halo! Salam kenal semuanya, aku Sakura," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa semenjak tadi dia tidak melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasori.

"Hai Sakura! Kami sudah tahu kok," kata Konan.

"Ohiya Itachi, Sasuke mana?" tanya Sasori.

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Itachi berubah murung, "Entahlah, sepertinya dia tidak mau datang," kata Itachi pelan.

Suasana disana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin, "Ah sudahlah Itachi! Mungkin Sasuke sibuk. Soalnya dia kuliah baru tingkat pertama. Jadi, wajarkan kalau sibuk," kata Kisame menghibur Itachi.

"Mungkin…" kata Itachi lagi, pikirannya sekarang campur aduk, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu tega padanya.

…TBC…

Haaahh.. akhirnya di apded juga!

Gimana para reader dan reviewer? Apakah fic saya semakin kacau dan tidak jelas sehingga patut di musnahkan dari peredaran?

Jawab dengan review ya! *author memaksa*

_**Hiryuka Nishimori**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Main Pairing: SasuSakuSaso, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu

_Chapter 3_

_****_

**First Love**

Ucapan Kisame ternyata tidak mampu mencairkan suasana, semua orang yang ada di sana hanya menatap kasihan pada Itachi.

**Sakura POV's:**

Ah, aku takut berada di sini, banyak orang aneh. Itu siapa tadi namanya ya? Diedara ya? Eh, bukan, Deidara! Dia mengingatkanku pada Ino, atau memang dia saudaranya Ino ya? Lihat saja warna dan gaya rambutnya aja sama.

Yang pakai cadar aneh banget lagi, mencurigakan banget, aku lupa namanya. Terus, yang itu kalau tidak salah Hidan, pakai bawa-bawa tasbih segala lagi, emangnya dia mau pengajian ya di sini?

Pein juga piercingnya banyak banget! Berat nggak ya mukanya? Itu Tobi pakai topeng norak! Tapi, lucu juga sih, kayak lollipop. Dia malu kali ya, ngeliatin muka ama orang. Kalau aku sih nggak masalah wajahnya itu jelek yang penting dia manusia, nggak seperti Kisame yang giginya tajam banget kayak mau gigit orang.

Apa mereka benar anak FK ya? Hmm, yang tampangnya meyakinkan cuma Konan sama Itachi.

**End of Sakura POV's**

Sakura semakin mengencangkan rangkulannya pada Sasori, "Ada apa Saku-chan?" tanya Sasori.

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu erat banget pegang tangan aku?"

"Kamu nggak suka ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukannya nggak suka, cuma aneh aja," kata Sasori.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar drum dari panggung Summer Café dipukul. Sehingga, membuat orang di sana spontan melihat ke atas panggung.

"Sasuke!" kata Itachi keras.

Ternyata disana sudah ada Majestic Band, tempat Sasuke bergabung. Sakura langsung terpana melihat Sasuke.

"Itukah Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dalam hati dan perlahan-lahan ia mengendurkan rangkullannya pada Sasori.

Sasuke mengenakan T-shirt bewarna putih yang dilapisi oleh jacket hitam dan celana jeans hitam panjang, dia juga memakai sepatu sneaker berwarna putih. Memang sederhana namun, walaupun demikian ketampanannya tidak pudar sedikitpun. Ia lalu mulai bernyanyi, diiringi oleh personil band-nya.

_Hey you  
I know I'm in the wrong  
Time flies  
When you're having fun  
You wake up  
Another year is gone  
You're twenty-one_

Dia bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan sambil melihat kearah Itachi. Itachi hanya bengong tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya

_I guess you wanna know  
Why I'm on the phone  
It's been a day or so  
I know it's kind of late  
But Happy Birthday_

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh personil band. Ia melihat laki-laki berambut panjang, bermata lavender sedang memukul drum dengan semangat sampai-sampai baju putih yang dipakainya sudah basah dengan keringat. Laki-laki itu mengingatkan Sakura pada Hinata yang warna matanya sama dengan orang itu.

_Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But Happy Birthday_

Pada posisi lead-guitar, Sakura melihat laki-laki berambut kuning yang juga tidak kalah semangatnya dengan drummer. Laki-laki itu mengenakan T-shirt bewarna hitam yang dilapisi oleh jacketnya yang bewarna jingga yang senada dengan celana panjang yang dikenakannya.

_So hard  
When you're far away  
It's lame but I forgot the date  
I won't make the same mistake  
I'm so to blame_

_So now you know  
Don't hang up the phone  
I wish I was at home  
I know it's way too late  
But Happy Birthday_

Disamping laki-laki berambut kuning itu, ada seorang laki-laki lagi yang sedang memainkan gitar. Ia memiliki tato di kedua pipinya yang bergambar taring bewarna merah, sesekali laki-laki itu tersenyum jahil melihat rekannya yang berambut kuning.

_Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kinda late  
But Happy Birthday_

Satu-satunya perempuan di band tersebut sedang memainkan keyboard dengan serius. Rambutnya dicepol dua dan terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan baju tanpa lengan bewarna hijaunya dan celana hitam selutut.

_It's not that I don't care  
You know I'll make it up to you  
If I could, I'd be there_

_Yeah yeah whoa  
Yeah yeah whoa_

_Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kind of lame  
But Happy Birthday_

Dan yang terakhir, seorang laki-laki bertampang mengantuk menjadi bassist di band tersebut. Walaupun musiknya sedikit menghentak, laki-laki berambut nanas itu sesekali menguap.

_Yeah yeah whoa  
I know you hate me  
Yeah yeah whoa  
Well I miss you, too  
Yeah yeah I know  
I know it's kind of late  
But Happy Birthday  
To you_

Lagu tersebut selesai dinyanyikan, suara Sasuke bergema memenuhi Summer Café, pandangannya berhenti pada Sakura, sehingga Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan entah kenapa wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Semua orang yang ada di Summer Café memberikan applause meriah untuk Majestic Band.

Semua personil band tersebut turun dari panggung dan menuju tempat Itachi. "Selamat ya, Itachi-nii. Hallo… Itachi-nii!" kata laki-laki bertampang mengantuk sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Itachi.

"Haah? Eh, iya. Terima kasih Shikamaru," kata Itachi yang baru sadar dengan lamunannya. Shikamaru langsung melesat menuju kursi terjauh dari kerumunan orang dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya.

"ITACHI-NII! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YA!" kata laki-laki berambut kuning dengan sangat antusias menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Hei, Naruto! Telingaku bisa tuli!" kata laki-laki yang bertato taring merah pada Naruto.

"Haha.. Gomen!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Selamat ulang Itachi-nii,"

"Ya, terima kasih Naruto, Kiba!" kata Itachi.

"Oiya, ada ramen tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Tanya saja sama pelayan di sana," kata Itachi.

"Baiklah, aku boleh makan sepuasnya kan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Boleh," jawab Itachi.

"Kau mau ikut Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja!" kemudian mereka berdua segera melesat memesan ramen pada pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Huh! Dasar anak-anak!" kata Kakuzu.

"Iya, merekakan masih anak-anak. Tidak sepertimu sudah kakek-kakek," kata Tobi yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Selamat ulang tahun Itachi-nii!" kata laki-laki berambut panjang dan perempuan bercepol secara bersamaan.

"Iya, terima kasih ya Tenten, Neji. Kalian kompak sekali sampai-sampai mengalahkan Konan sama Pein," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. Wajah Tenten dan Neji seketika itu memerah.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aniki," kata Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kau datang," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau tidak mengharapkan aku datang ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan begitu, cuma aku terkejut sekali kau mau datang. Terima kasih ya," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Terima kasih juga sudah memaksa ku untuk datang," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Sasuke lalu melirik kearah Sakura dan langsung tersenyum, ketika itu Sakura yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke langsung melihat kearah lain. "Nanti di rumah," kata Sasuke pada Itachi. Itachi masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak mendesaknya.

"Baiklah teman-teman semua, ayo kita makan! Aku sudah lapar," kata Itachi.

"Ah, akhirnya," kata Deidara semangat langsung berdiri.

"Itachi, aku boleh memesan apa saja kan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Iya, silakan," kata Itachi sambil berjalan kearah Shikamaru untuk membangunkannya

Mereka semua makan dengan lahap kecuali Sakura, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sehingga nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja.

"Sasori-nii, siapa gadis cantik di sebelahmu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Oh, ini Sakura," kata Sasori sambil memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Hmm.. kalau tidak salah, nama anak rektor kita Sakura juga kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya, ini Sakura yang itu," kata Sasori.

"Oh, aku Naruto. Kamu cantik ya Sakura-chan," kata Naruto tulus sehingga membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san," kata Sakura malu-malu.

"Tidak usah pakai san! Oiya, bagaimana penampilan band kami tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bagus!" puji Sakura.

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku tadi tidak sempat latihan. Tadi sore, si Teme langsung saja menarikku, padahal aku sedang enak-enaknya tidur!" kata Naruto.

"Teme? Siapa itu Teme?" kata Sakura.

"Sasuke!" jawab Naruto.

"Heee…" kata Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oiya, Sakura, namaku Kiba," kata Kiba sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kiba. Kiba memegang tangan Sakura sangat lama sampai-sampai Naruto memukul tangan Kiba dengan sumpitnya.

"Hei Kiba! Lepaskan tangan Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Bikin malu aja!" kata perempuan bercepol pada Kiba dan Naruto.

"Ini Kiba! Enak aja dia pakai acara megang-megang tangan Sakura-chan," kata Naruto.

"Sakura, aku Tenten dan ini pacarku Neji," kata Tenten sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Neji tanpa mempedulikan alasan Naruto .

"Halo Tenten, Neji," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang," kata Kakuzu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar Kakek-kakek! Biarkan saja!" kata Pein.

Sakura tersenyum melihat keakraban teman-teman barunya. Namun, ia merasa sangat risih dengan Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

-

-

-

Malam semakin larut, mereka yang hadir di pesta ulang tahunnya Itachi berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Terimakasih semuanya, hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Itachi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura yang ketika itu baru kembali dari toilet tersenyum pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Kemudian, tanpa diduga Sasuke berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura! Tunggu!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh ke belakang, ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya itu Sasuke, "Ya, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan Sasori-kun. Itu, dia udah menunggu di sana," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Sasori yang sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya," kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya, selamat malam Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn," kata Sasuke singkat.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik menuju Itachi, "Aniki, kamu pulang denganku saja!" kata Sasuke.

"Mobilku bagaimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Biar Neji yang bawa. Sekalian dia mau mengantar Tenten dan yang lain," kata Sasuke.

"Memangnya mereka tidak bawa mobil?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Tidak, mereka semua aku yang jemput tadi," kata Sasuke.

-

-

-

_**Di Dalam Mobil Sasori…**_

"Sasori-kun, temanmu baik-baik ya! Yah, walaupun sedikit aneh," kata Sakura.

"Memang. Oiya, tadi Sasuke bilang apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia nanya aku pulang sama siapa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku cuma penasaran aja," kata Sasori.

"Oiya, Sasori-kun personil Majestic band itu semuanya kuliah di FK KU ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, mereka semua kuliah di FK. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, sama Shikamaru itu seangkatan, mereka semester dua. Kalau Neji dengan Tenten setahun di atas mereka," jelas Sasori.

"Oh.. Keren juga ya mereka! Kuliah di FK trus anak band lagi," kata Sakura.

"Jadi, kamu juga mau aku jadi anak band?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Nggak usah Sasori-kun," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di depan rumah Sakura.

"Udah sampai nih, Sakura-chan," kata Sasori yang kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Bilang sama ayah kamu, aku nggak bisa mampir ya!" kata Sasori sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Iya, nanti aku bilang kok. Hati-hati di jalan ya," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Udah pulang, Nona?" tanya Ibiki yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Sakura.

"AAH! Pak Ibiki! Bikin kaget aja!" kata Sakura pada Ibiki. "Nii-chan udah pulang belum, Pak?"

"Belum Nona," kata Ibiki sambil membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

-

-

-

_**Kediaman Uchiha…**_

"Jadi, Sasuke kamu mau bilang apa?" tanya Itachi begitu sampai di rumah.

"Itu, Sakura manis juga ya! Haha.. Aku suka dengannya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"APA??? Kamu suka dengan Sakura??" tanya Itachi emosi.

"Kenapa sih? Santai aja lagi! Atau Aniki juga suka ya ama dia?" tanya Sasuke jahil.

"Bukan aku! Apa kau tidak tahu? Sakura itu pacarnya Sasori!"

"Haah?? Pacarnya Sasori-nii?" kata Sasuke kaget.

"Iya! Jadi kau tidak boleh suka ataupun dekat-dekat dengannya! Ngerti!" seru Itachi sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

"Haah…? Jadi dia pacarnya Sasori-nii?" kata Sasuke lagi, dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali bahwa ia tidak percaya dan tidak rela akan hal itu.

**Sasuke POV's:**

Sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya ya? Padahal Sakura itu terus berada di samping Sasori-nii. Haah.. baiklah, aku tidak boleh suka dengan Sakura! Dia sudah menjadi milik Sasori-nii. Tapi… Ah, sudahlah.

**End of Sasuke POV's**

Tiin.. Tinn..

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil dari arah luar, "Itu pasti Neji," kata Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke, ini mobil Itachi-nii," kata Neji sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya, Neji. Kamu memang tetangga yang baik!" kata Sasuke.

"Yaahh.. kalau minta tolong baru deh aku dibilang baik," kata Neji, "Ya udah, aku pulang dulu ya!" kata Neji sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke kemudian memasukkan mobil Itachi ke dalam garasi. Namun, pikirannya tetap pada Sakura dan Sasori.

"Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya," gumam Sasuke seorang diri.

..TBC..

****

Gimana? Mengecewakan ya? Di chapter ini mulai deh kelihatan masalah yang bakal muncul diantara Sakura, Sasuke, ama Sasori. Trus, lagu Happy Birthday yang dinyanyiin Sasuke itu punyanya The Click Five.

Penasaran nggak?

Penasaran aja deh!! *maksa*





Special thanks buat dilia shiraishi (makasih ya! Si Saskay-teme nya datang kok), kawaii-haruna (iya, si Sasuke ama Neji udah rencanain sesuatu), Solaritica Chika (aku udah coba perbaiki, tapi kayaknya masih kurang. T_T. Oiya, Fic kamu udah aku review koq! ;)), Furukara (-Nya itu aku maksud emang Tuhan, tapi kurang nyambung ya? Hehe.. maaf, jiwa puitisku hilang entah kemana. XP), harurunGAARA (iya, si Gaara emang OOC banget! Gaara kan emang imut apalagi kalo manyun, pengen lihat nih gambar manyun Gaara buatan Masashi Kishimoto.*dibantai Gaara*. Kapan apded tan Jigoku Shounen-nya?), kakkoi-chan (iya, Neji ama Sasuke bikin kejutan buat Sasuke. Aku udah review fic kamu kok. ;)), chaa a.k.a panda-kun (aku juga kurang suka ama GaaMatsu pengennya sih Gaara ama saya! *dijitak*. Oke deh, besok-besok kita curhat lagi!), Sahara ZhafachieQa (iya, Gaara kan emang hobi ngakak gaje! *ditimbun pasir Gaara*. Sasuke ternyata nggak tegaan kok ama Itachi XD), himura kyou (gimana konfliknya udah mulai keliatan blom?), Phillip William-Wammy (Sebenernya sih, Itachi mau ngundang Wammy, cuma Itachi-nya nyasar, trus kecemplung deh di kolam ikan lele Pak Somad, jadinya undangan buat Wammy basah. XP), P. Ravenclaw (ga pa-pa, yang penting review. ^^. Sama nih kayak Wammy, undangan buat Zooi basah kecemplung di kolam ikan lelenya Pak Somad.^^'), PuteeChan (Saskay datang kog! Ini udah banyak belum? Oke, aku review lagi!), badboy sheva18 (makasih ya, emang pada OOC semua. XD), miyu201 (makasih! Kakuzu lebih tua soalnya ibunya nggak pengen repot ngandung Kakuzu, katanya biar nggak mahal beli susu buat ibu hamil! XP. *nggak nyambung!*).

Oke deh para senpai-senpai semua! Review lagi donk!!!

_**Hiryuka Nishimori**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Main Pairing: SasuSakuSaso, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu

_Chapter 4_

****

**First Love**

_**Kediaman Haruno…**_

Sakura membuka pelan pintu rumahnya, di sana ia melihat ayahnya sedang asyik menonton berita malam, dengan mengendap-endap ia pun masuk ke dalam.

"Ayah!!" kata Sakura mengagetkan sambil memeluk ayahnya dari belakang.

"Sakura! Kamu mengagetkan Ayah saja! Nanti kalau Ayah jantungan gimana?" tanya Tuan Haruno sedikit sewot.

"Hehehe… Maaf Ayah," kata Sakura nyengir.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Tuan Haruno.

"Asyik! Oiya, Sasuke itu keren ya Ayah," kata Sakura sambil malu-malu.

"Keren? Hmm, kamu suka dengan dia ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori?" selidik Tuan Haruno.

"Ihh Ayah! Aku kan cuma kagum dengannya!"

"Iya, iya. Ayah tahu kok," kata Tuan Haruno sambil membelai rambut putrinya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu kembali terbuka, tapi kali ini dengan sedikit hentakan. Sehingga, Tuan Haruno dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Nii-chan baru pulang ya?" kata Sakura menyapa Gaara.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat dan langsung menuju kamar.

"Nii-chan kenapa, Ayah?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Tuan Haruno mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng, "Ayah juga tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kamu tanya langsung padanya."

"Iya," kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar Gaara.

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

"Nii-chan, aku masuk ya!" kata Sakura sambil masuk ke kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara.

Sesampai di dalam kamar, ternyata Sakura mendapati Gaara sudah tidur, selimutnya menutup hingga kepala. Melihat kelakuan kakaknya Sakura sangat kesal dan langsung menarik selimut Gaara.

"Ihh.. Nii-chan!! Kenapa langsung tidur sih?"

Namun, Gaara tidak juga membuka matanya. Sakura semakin gemas melihat Gaara yang seperti itu. Akhirnya, ia mencubit keras pipi Gaara.

"Sakura-chan! Sakit!" seru Gaara sambil membalas cubitan pada adiknya.

"Ampun.. Ampun.." kata Sakura meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Makanya, ngapain kamu kesini? Udah kamu keluar aja! Aku mau tidur!" usir Gaara.

"Hei! Nggak bisa gitu Nii-chan, aku tahu Nii-chan pasti punya masalah, ya kan?" kata Sakura sambil menggoda Gaara.

"Nggak kok, siapa bilang?" Gaara berusaha menghindar.

"Udah deh! Ngaku aja! Nii-chan punya masalahkan? Dengan siapa?" Sakura semakin mendesak Gaara.

"Nggak ada masalah kok! Aku nggak ada masalah dengan Matsuri!" kata Gaara sambil menggeleng.

"Oops! Keceplosan nih," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, Nii-chan ada masalah apa dengan Matsu-chan?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa! Udah deh!" kata Gaara sambil menarik selimutnya. Tapi dengan tangkas ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Ayolah Nii-chan, cerita aja! Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu," bujuk Sakura.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Haaah.. baiklah! Begini.."

**Flash Back**

Malam yang hangat bertabur bintang di angkasa, menambah suasana yang romantis bagi kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Bagaimana Matsu-chan? Kamu suka tempat ini?" tanya Gaara pada gadis manis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku suka! Terimakasih ya Gaara-kun," kata Matsuri sambil memeluk Gaara, "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kamu tahu tempat seindah ini dari mana?"

"Waktu SMA ketika ibu ku meninggal, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Jadi, aku lari tanpa arah dari rumah sakit, hingga sampai ke bukit ini. Di tempat ini aku melepaskan segala emosi. Sampai aku dengar Sakura memanggilku, aku tidak tahu kalau dia mengikuti. Lalu aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa begini terus, sejak saat itu aku mempunyai janji pada diriku untuk selalu menjaga Sakura. Kemudian aku menyusul Sakura yang masih berada di bawah bukit. Lalu kami berdua menangis bersama di sana," kata Gaara sambil menunjuk tempat di kaki bukit di bawah pohon pinus.

"Kemudian, setelah kami tenang, kamipun kembali ke rumah sakit tempat ibu meninggal," Gaara mengakhiri ceritanya dengan perasaan yang sedih. Setiap menceritakan kisah ini, ia selalu merasa goyah.

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun, tenang saja ibu mu pasti sudah tenang di surga. Dan beliau pasti tidak mau melihat anaknya sedih," hibur Matsuri sambil membelai lembut punggung Gaara.

"Iya, tapi setelah kejadian itu aku dan Sakura jadi sering kesini. Kadang-kadang Kankurou dan Temari juga datang kesini," kata Gaara yang senyumnya sudah kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Temari ya?" tanya Matsuri dengan dingin.

"Iya! Di sini kami sering membuat api unggun. Pokoknya asik deh! Sekali-sekali kamu juga harus ikut bersama kami," kata Gaara tanpa merasakan perubahan nada bicara Matsuri.

_I chime in with a,_

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality._

Ponsel Gaara tiba-tiba berbunyi, menandakan adanya telepon masuk. "Sebentar," kata Gaara pada Matsuri.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa sekarang. Besok saja ya!" kata Gaara dengan lawan bicaranya di seberang.

"Oke-oke. Aku ke sana sekarang," Gaara menutup ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Siapa?" tanya Matsuri.

"Temari. Dia bilang sekarang ada kerja kelompok bareng Kankurou, katanya kalau aku tidak datang dia nggak mau nulis nama aku di kertas laporan," jelas Gaara.

"Begitu ya? Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Tidak baik kan kalau membiarkan Temari menunggumu terlalu lama," kata Matsuri ketus sambil masuk ke dalam mobil milik Gaara. Gaara yang akhirnya menyadari bahwa Matsuri cemburu langsung menyusulnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

-

-

-

Di dalam perjalanan mereka hanya berdiam diri, tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini akhirnya Gaara angkat bicara duluan.

"Matsu-chan, apa kamu marah?" tanya Gaara takut-takut.

"Marah? Untuk apa aku marah?" tanya Matsuri masih dengan ketus.

"Ya, dengan nada bicaramu yang seperti ini menandakan bahwa kamu itu sedang marah," kata Gaara sedikit emosi.

"Entahlah," kata Matsuri sambil terus menatap keluar jendela mobil.

Perjalanan ke rumah Matsuri masih jauh, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berbicara. Nampaknya mereka asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di rumah Matsuri, "Matsu-chan, kita sudah sampai," kata Gaara pelan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Terimakasih," ucap Matsuri sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Oiya, Gaara-kun…"

"Hmm…?" Gaara langsung menoleh pada Matsuri.

"Lain kali jangan ajak aku keluar sebelum kamu pastikan kamu tidak ada janji dengan siapapun terutama dengan Temari," tanpa menunggu penjelasan Gaara, Matsuri langsung berlari keluar mobil menuju rumahnya.

"Tapi, hei…!" Usaha Gaara untuk menjelaskannya ternyata sia-sia. "Apa? Dia cemburu dengan Temari? Sial!" seru Gaara sambil memukul setir mobilnya.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, dengan kecepatan penuh ia memacu mobilnya ke rumah Temari.

**End of Flash Back**

"Oh, jadi Nii-chan pulangnya lama bukan dengan Matsu-chan ya?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Iya! Aku ke rumah Temari buat kerja kelompok yang menyebalkan itu. Aduuuh!! Matsuri, kenapa kamu cemburu dengan Temari? Dia kan cuma temanku, lagipula mana mungkin aku suka dengannya," kata Gaara sambil meringis.

"Nii-chan, sebaiknya Nii-chan katakan itu padanya besok."

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia mau mendengarku," kata Gaara putus asa.

"Ya, tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba," kata Sakura sambil meraih tangan Gaara meyakinkan. "Nii-chan pasti bisa kok," lanjut Sakura sambil mengelus tangan Gaara.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba besok. Sakura sebaiknya kamu tidur, udah larut nih! Nanti kalau kamu sakit gimana? Kamu kan mau ujian kelulusan?" kata Gaara.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidur," kata Sakura sambil merebahkan kepalanya di bantal Gaara.

"Heh? Jangan tidur di sini! Sana tidur di kamarmu!" usir Gaara.

"Iya. Selamat malam Nii-chan," kata Sakura sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Hei! Jangan lupa tutup pintunya!" seru Gaara dari dalam kamar.

"Ah! Iya cerewet!" kata Sakura menutup pintu kamar Gaara.

-

-

-

Malam yang dingin telah digantikan dengan datangnya cahaya hangat matahari. Burung-burung beterbangan dan saling bercengkrama satu sama lain dengan gembiranya.

Pagi ini, keluarga Haruno sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai kegiatan mereka. "Gaara, antar Sakura ke sekolah ya!" kata Tuan Haruno.

"Beres Ayah! Ayo Sakura, kita berangkat sekarang, nanti telat lagi," kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ayah! Aku pergi dulu ya!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, hati-hati!" balas Tuan Haruno.

-

-

-

Di dalam perjalanan, Sakura kembali bertanya pada Gaara, "Nii-chan, nanti jadikan bilang sama Matsu-chan?"

"Iya, akan ku coba," kata Gaara.

"Nii-chan, stop! Stop!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil menginjak rem mobilnya.

"Aku turun disini saja!" kata Sakura sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Tapi kenapa? Kita kan belum sampai di sekolahmu," kata Gaara heran.

"Itu, ada Hinata di sana. Aku bareng dia aja. Lagipula, ada yang mau aku tanyakan ama dia," kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu mobil.

"Ya sudah," Gaara lalu menggas pelan mobilnya menjauhi Sakura.

-

-

-

"Pagi Hinata! Sendirian aja?" sapa Sakura pada gadis berambut panjang bermata lavender.

"Pa..Pagi Sakura-chan. I..iya, tidak ada yang bisa mengantarkanku pagi ini," kata Hinata.

"Ooh. Oiya,ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu. Tadi malam aku pergi ke tempat ulang tahun temannya Sasori-kun, jadi di sana ada Majestic Band dan drummernya mirip ama kamu apalagi matanya! Jadi aku pikir, dia saudaramu ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ne.. Neji-nii ya? I .. Iya, dia sepupuku," jawab Hinata.

"Waah! Berarti kamu kenal dong dengan semua personil band-nya?" tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Ti.. Tidak, yang aku kenal Cuma Tenten-chan sama Sasuke-san,"

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"I.. Iya. Dia tetanggaku," jelas Hinata.

"Ooh, begitu ya," kata Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"SAKURA!! HINATA!! TUNGGU AKU!!" terdengar teriakan keras dan panjang dari belakang.

"Ino! Telinga kami bisa tuli!" seru sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Maaf.. Maaf.." kata Ino sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, datang satu lagi mahluk aneh!" kata Sakura kesal sambil menunjuk siswa berambut bob beralis tebal.

"Sakura-chan ku, cahayamu mengalahkan cahaya matahari di angkasa. Wangimu mengalahkan wangi mawar di taman. Bulan yang indah…." Rock Lee membacakan puisinya dengan penuh penghayatan untuk Sakura. Sementara Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata termanggu melihatnya.

Sampai akhirnya, "Ayo kita pergi teman-teman," kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya.

"Ta.. Tapi Sakura-chan, bagaimana dengan Lee-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, biarkan saja, nanti dia pasti berhenti sendiri kok!" kata Sakura.

Sementara itu, Rock Lee yang tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah tidak ada masih terus berpuisi. Sehingga orang disekitarnya sweat dropped.

_Kringgg.._

Akhirnya, bel masuk berbunyi. Rock Lee tersentak dan menyadari bahwa Sakura berada disana, "Sakura-chan, kamu dimana?" tanya Lee berputar-putar bingung mencari Sakura.

"Lee, ayo cepat ke kelas," kata Sai yang baru datang sambil menarik tas Rock Lee.

-

-

-

_**Di Dalam Kelas…**_

Suasana rebut menjelang guru datang sudah menjadi tradisi di kelas 12-A. tingkah laku siswa-siswi mereka pun bermacam-macam, ada yang bergosip ria walaupun masih pagi, ada yang iseng melempar kertas, dan masih banyak lagi. Ributnya benar-benar seperti pasar pagi.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka, "Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru yang sangat mirip dengan Lee, lengkap dengan potongan rambut bob, dan beralis tebal.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" jawab murid-muridnya serentak.

"Hari ini, pelajaran olah raga dan yang lainnya dibatalkan," kata guru tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"HOREEE!!!!" seru mereka bersama-sama minus Hinata dan Lee.

"Tapi kenapa Guy-sensei? Bukankah berolahraga dapat membangkitkan semangat masa mudaku?" cerocos Lee.

"HUUU…!" seluruh murid 12-A minus Hinata menyoraki Lee.

"Sudah! Sudah! Benar Lee! Tapi, sekarang kita akan mengadakan test minat dan bakat untuk mengarahkan kalian memilih jurusan yang akan kalian pilih setelah tamat SMA ini," jelas Guy-sensei.

"Ooh.." koor murid kembali terdengar memenuhi kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang tolong duduk yang rapi! Saya akan membagikan kertas testnya. Dan TOLONG diisi dengan jujur!" kata Guy-sensei sambil membagikan kertas.

Test tersebut memakan waktu selama 2 jam. Setelah semua siswa dan siswi mengumpulkan kertasnya, mereka diperbolehkan istirahat sambil menunggu hasil test.

Setelah 1 jam kemudian, mereka semua dipersilakan memasuki kelas kembali. "Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang saya akan membacakan hasilnya. Aburame Shino!" panggil Guy-sensei.

"Ya, Sensei!" jawab anak berkaca mata hitam berambut jabrik sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hmm.. Pilihanmu di jurusan pertanian memang tepat, Nak. Melihatmu yang sangat peduli akan lingkungan, saya yakin kamu akan sukses dalam menjaga kelestarian alam," jelas Guy-sensei.

"Terimakasih, Sensei," jawab Shino sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Akimichi Chouji!" panggil Guy-sensei lagi.

"Ya Sensei!" jawab seorang siswa gemuk (kalau tidak mau dibilang gendut).

"Sayang sekali Nak! Dari hasil test mu, kamu tidak cocok di bidang kedokteran," kata Guy-sensei dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa Sensei?" tanya Chouji.

"Ya, dalam test tadi, kamu tidak menunjukkan adanya bakat dalam bidang itu. Sebaiknya, kamu pilih jurusan yang lain,"

"Seperti kuliner misalnya," sambung Sai dengan senyum innocent-nya.

"Sai!" tegur Ino marah sambil menyikut Sai.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Chouji menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi sensei, saya akan berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga!" kata Chouji tiba-tiba sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Saya suka dengan semangatmu, Nak! Ya, teruslah berusaha! Aku akan selalu mendukung dan mendo'akan mu," kata Guy-sensei menyemangati.

"Selanjutnya, Haruno Sakura!"

"Ya, Sensei!" jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kamu memang paling pas di jurusan kedokteran, Nak. Apalagi, melihat latar belakang keluargamu yang sangat mendukung."

"Terima kasih, Sensei!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" panggil Guy-sensei.

Hinata yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengangkat tangannya dengan malu-malu. "Sama dengan Sakura, kamu berbakat dibidang kedokteran, Nak!" kata Guy-sensei.

"Terimakasih, Sensei," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Rock Lee!"

"Ya, sensei."

Air mata tiba-tiba sudah berlinang di mata Guy-sensei. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, air mata Guy-sensei tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"HUAAA… Lee! Aku benar-benar terharu denganmu. Kau ternyata memang betul-betul berbakat di Olah Raga, Lee."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sensei, jangan menangis. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau guru adalah idolaku sepanjang usia, makanya aku ingin menjadi seperti Sensei. Hiks.. Hiks…,"

"Lee.."

"Sensei.."

"Lee.."

"Sensei.."

"Lee.."

"Sensei.."

"HUAAA…" serentak mereka berdua menangis, sehingga sukses membuat murid 12-A sweat dropped.

Akhirnya, 10 menit kemudian drama lebay ala Guy-sensei dan Rock Lee selesai juga. "Hiks.. Hiks.. Sai.." panggil Guy-sensei disela tangisnya.

"Ya Sensei," jawab Sai sedikit enggan.

"Dengan bakat lukismu yang luar biasa . aku yakin kau akan menjadi pelukis terkenal dengan masuk ke jurusan seni rupa, Sai. Hiks.. Hiks.." kata Guy-sensei sedikit cegukan.

"Ya, terima kasih Sensei," jawab Sai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Yang terakhir, Yamanaka Ino!" panggil Guy-sensei.

"Ya Sensei!"

"Kamu punya dua bakat yang menonjol, Nak! Kamu tinggal pilih jurusan ekonomi atau kedokteran," kata Guy-sensei.

"Ya Sensei. Aku akan memikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku pilih," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Seperti yang kita ketahui, seminggu lagi kalian akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Jadi, menurut keputusan kepala sekolah kita Sarutobi-sama selama seminggu ini kalian akan belajar di rumah, dan bersekolah kembali sehari menjelang ujian untuk mengambil nomor ujian. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Sensei," jawab anak-anak serentak.

"Tapi ingat! Jangan sekali-sekali keluyuran. Ini ada surat untuk orang tua kalian supaya mengawasi belajar!" kata Guy-sensei sambil membagikan surat tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang, dan jangan lupa belajar," kata Guy-sensei setelah selesai membagikan surat itu.

"Selamat siang, Sensei," kata anak-anak serentak.

-

-

-

Sakura yang sebelumnya sudah meng-SMS Sasori sedang berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya menunggu jemputan kekasihnya. Kesempatan ini digunakan oleh Lee untuk membujuk Sakura.

"Sudah Lee! Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu! Aku sekarang sedang menunggu Sasori-kun!" kata Sakura menghentak.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, sekaliiii ini saja," bujuk Lee.

"Tidak! Ah, itu Sasori-kun sudah datang," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk mobil Sasori.

"Tapi Sakura-chan! Kalau kamu pulang denganku, aku yakin nilai ujianku akan bagus," kata Lee keras kepala.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Kalau kau belajar sungguh-sungguh, aku yakin kau akan mendapat nilai tinggi. Sudah ya!" kata Sakura cepat sambil berlari menuju mobil Sasori.

"LIHAT SAJA SAKURA-CHAN! SUATU HARI NANTI, AKU PASTI AKAN MENDAPATKAN HATIMU!!" teriakan Lee membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti beraktivitas, semua kepala menoleh padanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Lee marah.

-

-

-

_**Di Dalam Mobil Sasori…**_

Sasori sangat heran melihat Sakura yang masuk terburu-buru ke dalam mobil. "Kenapa. Sayang?" tanya Sasori.

"Biasa, itu si a-Lee-s tebal!" kata Sakura kesal.

"Oh, biarkan saja. Nanti kalau dia bosan, dia pasti berhenti mengganggumu," kata Sasori sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Iya, tapi kapan dia bosan?"

_I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a could above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past_

_I just can't seem to move on_

Ponsel Sakura berdering, ia lalu merogoh tasnya.

**From : Gaara Nii-Chan**

Saku-chan saranmu berhasil. Tengs ya my sweety sister!!

Sakura membaca SMS itu sambil tersenyum, "Dari siapa Sayang? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sasori.

"Dari Nii-chan," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, mood Sakura sudah kembali membaik setelah SMS dari kakaknya.

"Oiya, Sasori-kun, seminggu ini aku tidak sekolah, soalnya minggu depan aku ujian akhir. Jadi, diberi minggu tenang deh," kata Sakura.

"Oh begitu ya! Selamat ujian ya! Belajarnya yang rajin! Kalau nggak, nanti cita-citamu buat kuliah di FK UK nggak tercapai lho!" kata Sasori menasehati.

"Iya, aku akan rajin belajar kok! Soalnya, aku mau kayak kamu bisa kuliah di FK UK," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

-

-

-

Seminggu telah berlalu, pagi ini seluruh sekolah di Konoha akan mengadakan ujian akhir secara serentak. Tidak terkecuali dengan KHS, suasana tegang menjelang ujian sangat terasa di sini, sampai-sampai Ino yang biasanya selalu cuek tiba-tiba terserang krisis PD.

"Aduh!! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun? Bagaimana nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku…"

"Diamlah Ino! Aku sekarang sedang mengulang pelajaran," kata Sakura memotong perkataan Ino.

"I.. Iya Ino-chan, tenanglah. Aku yakin Ino-chan pasti bisa mengerjakan semua soalnya deh," kata Hinata berusaha menenangkan.

"Benarkah Hinata? Apa kamu yakin?" kat Ino yang keringat dinginnya sudah mulai bercucuran.

"I..Iya, aku yakin kok," kata Hinata lagi.

"Terima kasih Hinata!" kata Ino dengan wajah pucat.

_Kringgg…_

Bel masuk untuk ujian pertama berbunyi, "Ah! Celaka! Bagaimana ini!" lagi-lagi Ino tidak tenang.

"Sudahlah Ino. Kami yakin kamu pasti bisa kok!" kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan Ino.

"Haah… Semoga saja.." kata Ino.

-

-

-

Ujian akhir yang dilaksanakan selama tiga hari berturut-turut, akhirnya selesai juga. Hal ini sangat mengembirakan bagi seluruh murid kelas 12.

"Haaah.. Akhirnya selesai juga penderitaan hidup ku," kata Ino menghembuskan napas lega.

"Masih belum Ino, ada satu lagi! Kita kan harus ujian lagi untuk masuk perguruan tinggi," kata Sakura mengingatkan.

"Ah, itu sih nanti saja dipikirkan! Ya kan, Hinata?"

"Ti.. Tidak boleh begitu Ino-chan. Ka.. kalau kita tidak lulus masuk perguruan tinggi bagaimana?" kata Hinata.

"Ah! Kalian ini sama saja! Daripada mikirin itu, lebih baik kita mikirin Prom Nite!"

"Ah iya! Prom nite!" kata Sakura bersemangat, ia telah lupa bahwa tadi ia memusingkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

"Aku dengar bintang tamunya Majestic Band! Huwaa.. pasti keren, lihat saja semua personilnya keren-keren apalagi Sasuke!" kata Ino.

"Kamu harus ingat Sai, Ino!" kata Sakura menasehati.

"Iya, iya," jawab Ino malas.

"Kamu tahu tidak? Kalau Neji drummer Majestic Band itu sepupunya Hinata? Lalu vocalis-nya Sasuke itu tetangga Hinata!" tanya Sakura.

"Benarkah Hinata? Neji yang berambut panjang yang cool itu? Lalu Sasuke yang ganteng itu juga tetanggamu?" tanya Ino meyakinkan.

"I..Iya," kata Hinata.

"Wah, kalau aku jadimu aku akan betah tinggal di rumah," kata Ino cekikikan sendiri.

-

-

-

Hari ini adalah hari dilaksanakannya Prom Nite bagi KHS, Sakura yang sudah jutaan kali menolak tawaran Lee untuk pergi bersama, datang ke sekolah diantarkan oleh Sasori.

Sakura memakai gaun bewarna merah marun selutut, dan sepatu berhak tinggi bewarna hitam. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai indah, tidak lupa kalung berbandul bunga sakura pemberian Sasori menghiasi leher jenjangnya. Malam ini, dia tampil dengan sangat elegan.

"Ah, sayang aku tidak boleh masuk!" kata Sasori kecewa.

"Iya, ini kan acara sekolah aku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Liat aja kamu secantik ini, pasti banyak laki-laki yang gangguin kamu. Aku kan jadi nggak bisa jagain kamu," kata Sasori dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa Sayang, walaupun aku nanti diganggu, hatiku kan selalu untuk kamu Sasori-kun," kata Sakura tulus.

"Aku percaya padamu, kita sudah sampai Sakura-chan! Hati-hati ya!" kata Sasori sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Iya," kata Sakura seraya membuka pintu mobil.

-

-

-

Prom nite yang diadakan oleh KHS sangat meriah, ketika Hinata dan Sakura sedang asyik berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Ino menyerobot diantara mereka.

"Hei Ino! Bukannya kamu dengan Sai? Mana dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Biarkan saja! Dia sedang dengan teman-temannya. Lagipula, sebentar lagi Majestic Band akan tampil. Jadi, kalau dengan dia mana mungkin aku berani berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke nanti," kata Ino sambil nyengir.

"Dasar!" kata Sakura.

Teriakan keras tiba-tiba saja sudah menggema di Hall tempat prom nite diadakan. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata yang sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan pembawa acara terheran-heran.

"SASUKE!! AISHITERU..!!!" teriak Karin, gadis berkaca mata berpakaian seksi tidak tahu malu.

"OMG Sakura!! Lihat itu MAJESTIC BAND!! KYAAA..!!!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk kearah panggung, ia melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.. Serentak Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kesana.

DEG!!

Jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat ketika ia melihat Sasuke berada di atas panggung. Ketika itu juga Sasuke yang sedang akan bernyanyi juga melihat kearah Sakura. Sehingga membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Sasuke pun mulai bernyanyi

_In the middle of the night  
That's when you caught my eye  
I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me  
But hey_

_The clock's turning around  
And you're still playing these games  
It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down  
Don't bring me down cause_

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ia pun merogoh sakunya. Ternyata itu adalah SMS dari Sasori yang menanyakan keadaan Sakura, dia masih cemas jika Sakura akan diganggu. Sakura tersenyum membaca SMS dari kekasihnya itu.

_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you go_

_When I turned sixteen  
That's when I started to dream  
I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and the trees and you tease me  
But hey_

Sasuke yang bernyanyi sedari tadi hanya melihat pada Sakura, ia merasa sangat heran melihat Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat ponselnya. Konsentrasinya bernyanyi mulai pecah.

_Well every princess has her knight  
And I'm still in it for the fight  
Not givin' in, I'm gonna win, win, win  
I'm gonna win cause_

_Hey girl,I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl,I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl,you've got an undertow  
Hey girl,hey girl don't wanna let you go_

Walaupun masih bernyanyi dengan baik, tapi sebenarnya pikiran Sasuke pada Sasori dan Sakura. "Sial! Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Wajarkan kalau dia sedang meng-SMS Sakura, dia kan kekasihnya!" Sasuke membatin.

_I'm never gonna let you go…_

BRUUK…

Musik berhenti, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jatuh dari panggung yang tingginya kira-kira 2 meter. Rupanya, ia tidak melihat batas panggung karena asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Semua orang yang berada di sana segera berlari menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang pusing masih dapat melihat dengan jelas Sakura berlari kearahnya. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap.

..TBC..

Sasuke pingsan!!

Bagaimana ini???

Apakah dia akan sadar atau tidak??

Hmm, mari sama-sama kita saksikan chapter berikutnya! *sok-sok misterius*

Oiya, sebelumnya ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat!! C= *ga penting*

Sebenernya sih, permasalahan belum terlalu kentara. Nanti masalah yang lebih rumit akan terjadi setelah mereka masuk di universitas. Jadi tunggu aja ya..!!

Special Tengs buat Solaritica Chika (oke deh, aku coba perbaiki lagi. Pair-nya Deidara? Hmm..? siapa ya?? Aku pikir dulu deh! Hehehe..), chaa a.k.a panda-kun (Ayo kita bertarung!! Tapi sebelumnya, mari kita rebut dari Matsuri. XP), KusH1naHeRoine (Mau tahu lanjutannya? Baca terus deh!!. XD. Iya! Aku juga ngerasa gitu, kayaknya mereka cocok deh! Hehe..), kakkoii-chan (Iya! Saku-nya emang cantik! Buktinya Saskay jatuh cinta ama Sakura. ; )), kawaii-haruna (iya, Saskay dipaksa ama Itachi, tapi akhirnya Saskay datang dengan kemauannya sendiri kok! Tenten ama Neji udah jadian. Trus, Sakura taunya Neji sepupuan ama Hinata di Chap ini. Sasuke sebenernya bukan suka, tapi cinta ama Sakura!! Haha..), Furukara Kyu (iya! Kemaren aku baca profil kamu, ternyata fave pairing nomor 1 nya SasoSaku ya!! Ternyata saya ini, juga bisa mempengaruhi orang *angguk2 kepala ala ibu2 arisan*. Saya do'a in deh kamu masuk IPA!), uzumaki khai (ga pa-pa! yang penting ripyu! Hehe.. XD.. Hati-hati lho! Ntar dijadiin kugutsu ama Sasori. XP), harurunGAARA (mereka emang so sweeeeeeett banget!! KIba emang keren apalagi kalo maen gitar! JS chap 5-nya kapan??), Sahara ZhafachieQa (iya! Biasanya kan emang aku kasih tahu. ; ). Bener kata kamu, sungguh kasian si Saskay), dillia shiraishi (Saskay kayaknya kecewa berat tuh, liat aja di chap ini, dia sampe jatoh gara-gara mikirin Saskura. XD), HakAr4 s1N ( penasaran kan? Baca terus yah! Aku udah ripyu FF kamu tuh), Phillip William-Wammy (Iya nih! Si Saskay ngarepin Sakura! Mending cari cewe laen. Haha.. XD), Cahill-Inuzumaki Athena Helen (Ga pa2, yang penting ripyu! Oiya, namamu semakin panjang nih Helen!! Ciee… nama 'tunangannya' juga di pake!! XD. Iya!! Kiba emang player, dia hobi banget Te Pe- Te Pe –an. ; ( ), himura kyou (ledakan konfliknya nanti waktu mereka udah kuliah! Jadi sabar aja ya! Hmm, kita liat aja nanti apa benar ada lomba tarik tambang atau jangan-jangan lomba makan kerupuk yang ada. *dijitak*. Hehehe), P. Ravenclaw (Ga pa-pa Zooi! Hati-hati dijadiin kugutsu ama Sasori! Emang dasar Itachi, jalannya ga hati-hati, jadinya kecemplung di sana deh! =D)

Review lagi donk semua!!

Okey???

_**Hiryuka Nishimori**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Main Pairing: SasuSakuSaso, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema, GaaMatsu

_Chapter 5_

**First Love**

Segera saja Neji, Naruto, Kiba, dan bahkan Shikamaru meloncat turun dari panggung untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sementara Tenten yang masih berada di atas panggung berlari ke tepi panggung untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Keadaan saat itu sangatlah kacau. Penonton banyak yang berteriak meminta tolong, dan sangat panik melihat Sasuke bercucuran darah dan tidak sadarkan diri. "Hei..!! Hei..!! Biar kami saja yang menangani si Teme ini!" teriak Naruto pada seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang akan menggangkat tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau hubungi ambulance saja!" kata Naruto panik.

"Ahh! Biar aku saja!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Sakura-san," jawab Neji.

Personil Majestic Band kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sasuke menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Semua penonton yang berada di hall mengikuti mereka.

"Ooohh.. Sasuke-kun ku.. Bagaimana ini?" Karin menagis sejadinya dan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya jijik.

Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri itu, dibaringkan di atas sofa. Namun, darahnya tidak kunjung berhenti. "Aduh, bagaimana ini?" tanya Kiba. "Sepertinya, pembuluh darah di kepalanya pecah," lanjutnya lagi dengan raut muka sangat cemas.

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi, untung saja si kacamata tadi tidak jadi mengangkat Sasuke…,"

"Yaah… Kalau itu sampai terjadi, bisa sangat merepotkan sekali," kata Shikamaru menyambung perkataan Neji.

"Hei! Mana Tenten?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba ketika tidak melihat Tenten berada di dekatnya.

"Neji! Kau ini! Tidak lihat ya? Sasuke sedang terluka! Kau malah memikirkan Tenten yang baik-baik saja!" kata Kiba ketus.

"Bukan begitu maksudku.."

"Sudahlah kalian! Itu dia Tenten dengan Sakura," kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Tenten yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka bersama Sakura.

"Aah!! Sakura-chan, bagaimana? Sudah dihubungi ambulancenya?" tanya Naruto terburu-buru.

"Sudah! Katanya, mereka akan datang 10 menit lagi," jawab Sakura.

Jarak antara KHS dengan RSK tidaklah begitu jauh. Sehingga, tidak memakan waktu lama bagi ambulance untuk menuju ke KHS.

"Syukurlah! Dasar Teme! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Sampai-sampai tidak melihat panggung!" tanya Naruto dengan wajah khawatir dan cemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ambulance yang dihubungi Sakura datang. Ia pun langsung menghubungi Sasori. "Halo Sasori-kun! Sasuke-kun jatuh, sekarang mau dibawa ke RSK," Sakura berkata cepat pada Sasori yang berada di seberang sana.

"Nanti aku ceritakan! Kita bertemu di RSK saja ya. Oiya, Sasori-kun tolong beri tahu Itachi-san ya," lanjutnya sambil menutup teleponnya.

Para petugas ambulance langsung mengangkat Sasuke ke atas tandu dan mengotongnya menuju ambulance. "Naruto, aku ikut ya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak usah Sakura-chan! Ini kan sudah larut," kata Naruto menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ayahku juga ada di sana."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hmmm, kamu naik mobil aku saja ya?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Tidak usah Naruto, aku naik ambulance saja, sekalian aku juga ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke-kun," tolak Sakura.

"Ohh.. ya sudah kalau begitu. Hoi! Shikamaru! Ayo cepat!," kata Naruto pada Shikamaru yang masih mematung melihat petugas ambulance.

"Maaf Sakura-san, apa kamu melihat Hinata?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Sakura.

"Hinata ya? Tadi aku bersamanya kok. Ah, itu dia!" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang sedang bersama Ino dan Sai.

"Biar aku saja yang ke sana!" lanjut Sakura yang langsung berlari menuju teman-temannya.

Di sana Sakura melihat Hinata dan Ino yang juga tidak kalah cemasnya, namun hanya Sai lah yang tetap tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. "Hinata-chan! Kamu dicari Neji-san! Oiya Ino, aku juga mau ke RSK, aku mau memastikan keadaan Sasuke-kun. Kamu mau ikut?"

Wajah Ino memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat ingin pergi bersama Sakura, namun ia teringat akan Sai yang ada di sampingnya. "Tidak usah Sakura. Sekarang sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang dengan Sai-kun saja," kata Ino.

"Oh.. baiklah! Kalau begitu hati-hati ya. Sai jaga Ino!" kata Sakura. "Ayo Hinata-chan," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat naik ke ambulance!" seru Kiba.

"Iya," Sakura bergegas memasuki ambulance.

"Hinata, kita ke RSK dulu ya?" tanya Neji.

"I..Iya.." Hinata yang semula memang datang dengan Neji langsung menyetujui.

"Ayo Tenten," ucap Neji lagi.

Kemudian para personil Majestic Band langsung menaiki kendaraannya masing-masing menuju RSK

_**Di Dalam Ambulance…**_

Sakura sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke, ia tidak henti-hentinya bertanya pada petugas ambulance, "Apa Sasuke-kun akan baik-baik saja Ebisu-san" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja Haruno-san, Uchiha-san pasti baik-baik saja kok," kata petugas tersebut sambil berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Semua pegawai yang bekerja di KHS sudah mengenal dengan baik Sakura dan Gaara, karena ayah mereka Tuan Haruno adalah pemimpin dari RSK.

Namun, Sakura sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban perawat tersebut, hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya yang semakin memucat dan berbaring tak berdaya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya erat. Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sasuke sambil berbisik, "Ku mohon sadarlah Sasuke-kun. Aku mencemaskanmu." Air mata Sakura mulai menetes dari mata emerald indahnya.

-

-

-

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha (RSK)…**_

Sesampainya ambulance di RSK, para perawat langsung menurunkan Sasuke dan membawanya ke ICU. Personil Majestic band yang menyusul juga telah tiba di RSK, dan mereka semua langsung menghampiri Sakura,"Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Tenten pada Sakura yang baru turun dari ambulance.

"Belum," jawab Sakura singkat.

Ternyata, di RSK telah menunggu Sasori, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi dan Deidara. Sasori yang melihat Sakura langsung menghampirinya,"Sakura-chan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori.

"Ketika Sasuke-kun sedang bernyanyi, tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh," kata Sakura.

"Terjatuh? Sedang bernyanyi?" tanya Kakuzu meyakinkan.

"Iya," kata Sakura singkat.

"Ayo kita semua menunggu di depan ICU!" ajak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Semua yang ada di sana menyetujui dan langsung menuju ke ruangan ICU. Namun, Sakura masih mematung di tempat. Menyadari hal itu Sasori langsung langsung berhenti dan kembali berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. Oh.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura pelan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke pasti akan sembuh kok," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

Sasori mengangguk dan langsung membuka jacketnya dan mengenakannya pada Sakura,"Di sini dingin," kata Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju ruang ICU tempat teman-temannya berada.

"Oiya Sasori-kun, Itachi-san mana?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka semua sudah berkumpul bersama di depan ruang ICU.

"Oh Itachi, dia ada di Amegakure bersama Kisame."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tugas. Mereka sedang mengadakan penelitian di sana," jawab Sasori.

"Tapi, Itachi-san sudah diberi tahu kan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Belum," jawab Sasori enteng.

"Kenapa? Dia kan kakaknya!" seru Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sakura, kalau kami memberitahu Itachi, dia pasti akan langsung terbang ke Konoha tanpa mempedulikan penelitiannya, dan masalahnya lagi kalau dia tidak menyelesaikan penelitian, dia terancam tidak lulus nanti," kata Konan menjelaskan.

"Iya, lagi pula kami semua sudah menganggap Sasuke itu adik kami sendiri kok," tambah Pein.

"Dan Itachi 3 hari lagi pulang," lanjut Tobi.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya?" kata Sakura. "Eh, Hinata-chan! Kamu datang ke RSK ya?" tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari Hinata ada di sana.

"I..Iya.. So..soalnya aku datang dengan Ne..Neji-nii," kata Hinata.

"Tapi, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu Hinata? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya Sakura sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata.

"Iya nih! Dari tadi aku juga perhatikan kalau wajah Hinata-chan itu memerah, dan ketika aku tanya, suara Hinata-chan nggak kedengaran!" kata Naruto ikut-ikutan.

"Wajar saja Naruto! Wajahmu kan mengerikan. Iya kan Hinata sayang?" tanya Kiba sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Neji langsung memelototi Kiba, "Apa yang kau lakukan Kiba? Lepaskan tanganmu!" hardiknya.

"Huuh.. Dasar sister-complex!" jawab Kiba sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan ICU. "Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Dok?" tanya Deidara.

"Keadaannya tidak apa-apa. Sekarang dia sedang tidur," jawab dokter tersebut.

"Haah… Syukurlah," jawab mereka serentak menghembuskan napas lega.

"Apa kami bisa melihatnya sekarang, Dok?" tanya Hidan.

"Sebaiknya besok saja. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu," kata dokter.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu ya. Permisi."

"Iya, terimakasih Dokter," jawab Tobi.

"Ohiya Sasori-kun, aku mau ke tempat ayah dulu. Tadi aku tidak bilang mau ke sini," kata Sakura.

"Iya. Hati-hati ya," kata Sasori.

"Sakura, apa kamu tidak mau ditemani?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak usah Kiba. Aku sendirian saja," jawab Sakura sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya.

"Dasar kau playboy! Merepotkan saja!" kata Shikamaru. "Sebaiknya, aku tidur di sini saja," lanjut Shikamaru sambil siap-siap untuk tidur.

"Eh, tidak boleh! Kalian semua harus pulang sekarang! Besok kalian ada kuliah kan?" tanya Konan sewot.

"Tapi, kami kan juga ingin mengetahui keadaan Teme," kata Naruto merajuk.

"Tidak boleh, nanti kalau ada perkembangan akan kami kabari kok! Ayo sekarang semuanya pulang!" kata Hidan.

"Yaah.. kalau begitu aku pamit, katakan pada Sakura-chan ya! Ayo Shikamaru kita pulang," kata Naruto. Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"HEI SHIKAMARU!! Kau mau kuantar pulang tidak sih?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeret Shikamaru.

"Haah? Eh.. Eh.. Iya! Aku pulang dulu semuanya," kata Shikamaru yang terbangun mendengar suara Naruto.

"Aku juga. Ayo Tenten, Hinata," ajak Neji.

"Selamat malam semua," pamit Kiba.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura datang dengan wajah cemberut. "Ada apa, Saku-chan?" tanya Sasori.

"Ayah tidak memperbolehkan aku menginap di sini. Hmm, yang lainnya mana Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka semua sudah pulang. Ayo, aku antar pulang," kata Sasori.

"Ta..tapi aku kan.."

"Tidak baik membantah orang tua, Saku-chan," kata Sasori sambil menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu semuanya," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati Sakura," kata Konan.

"Teman-teman, aku mengantarkan Sakura dulu ya!" kata Sasori.

"Iya," jawab mereka.

_**Di Dalam Mobil Sasori…**_

"Haah.. Padahalkan aku mau menginap di sana," keluh Sakura.

"Tidak boleh! Nanti kalau kamu sakit gimana?" tanya sasori. "Kamukan lusa test di Konoha University. Kalau kamu sakit gimana mau menjawab pertanyaan testnya?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Hmmm… Iya juga sih, tapi akukan juga khawatir dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak usah khawatir, tadi kan dokternya sudah bilang kalau Sasuke tidak apa-apa," Sasori menenangkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah Sakura. Sasori langsung turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Langsung tidur ya," kata Sasori sambil mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Ya, terimakasih Sasori-kun. Hati-hati ya!" kata Sakura.

-

-

-

Ibiki yang melihat Sakura langsung membukakan pintu. "Baru pulang, Nona?"

"Iya. Tadi aku ke RSK dulu,"

"RSK? Memangnya ada apa dengan Tuan?"

"Hmm? Bukan ayah! Tadi teman aku. Oiya, Nii-chan ada kan Pak?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada. Tapi, sepertinya Tuan Muda sudah tidur," jawab Ibiki.

"Ooh.. Ya sudah. Selamat malam, Pak!"

"Selamat malam, Nona."

-

-

-

_**2 Hari Kemudian…**_

Pagi yang dingin menusuk tulang tidak menyurutkan semangat gadis cantik berambut pink ini untuk bangun pagi. Semangatnya sudah menggebu-gebu untuk mengikuti test menjadi salah satu mahasiswi kedokteran di Konoha University. Malam sebelumnya ia diumumkan sebagai lulusan terbaik di KHS, dan ia juga telah berjanji dengan Hinata dan Ino untuk pergi test bersama.

"Pagi Ayah! Pagi Nii-chan!" kata Sakura riang ketika sarapan.

"Pagi," kata Gaara dan Tuan Haruno serentak.

"Kenapa kamu semangat sekali, Saku-chan?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Nii-chan lupa ya? Sekarang kan aku test di KU?" tanya Sakura.

"Ohiya, aku lupa. Hehe.." jawab Gaara sambil nyengir.

"Ayah, Nii-chan, do'akan aku lulus di KU ya," kata Sakura.

"Tenang saja! Ayah selalu mendo'akanmu."

"Ayah, kalau aku? Ayah juga mendo'akan aku kan?" tanya Gaara tidak mau kalah.

"Iya, ayah selalu mendo'akan kalian berdua, dan ibu juga tidak pernah Ayah lupakan," kata Tuan Haruno bijaksana.

"Syukurlah," sahut Gaara.

"Ayo Nii-chan! Antarkan aku ke rumah Ino," kata Sakura sambil berdiri.

"Kenapa ke rumah Ino?" tanya Gaara.

"Soalnya, aku sudah berjanji dengannya dan Hinata untuk pergi bersama," jelas Sakura.

"Oohh.. Baiklah!" kata Gaara.

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu ya, do'akan aku," kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-

-

-

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha…**_

"Sasori-san, coba dicek pasien yang bernama Uchiha-san," perintah seorang dokter tampan berkacamata berambut putih.

"Baiklah Kabuto-sensei," kata Sasori.

Sasori berjalan menuju ruangan Sasuke, dia mengamat-amati hasil pemeriksaan sebelumnya. "Keadaannya semakin membaik. Kalau terus begini sebentar lagi dia akan bangun," Sasori berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori berhenti dan membuka pintu ruangan nomor 331. Yah, ruangan 331 adalah ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Sasori kemudian mulai memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. "Hmm, tekanan darah normal, panas tubuh stabil. Yah, sempurna," katanya lagi.

"_Ku mohon sadarlah Sasuke-kun. Aku mencemaskanmu," _Perkataan Sakura terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke.

"SAKURA!!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasori yang kaget langsung menatap Sasuke,"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke? Hei, ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasori cemas dan curiga.

…**TBC**…

HOOAHH…!!

Akhirnya aku update juga nih fic..

Agak aneh ya chapter ini..

Hehe..

*garuk-garuk kepala*

Balasan Review:

**Chika de Semut Rang-Rang:**

Chika-chan, nih udah kaa-chan update. Nasib saskay? Baca ndiri! *ditimpuk* review lagi ya!!

**Furukara tak login:**

Furu-chan, emang sih! Aku juga ngerasa alurnya cepet! Kayaknya chapter ini juga deh.. hehe.. *nyengir inosen*..

**kakkoi-chan:**

iya! Banyak tuh kayaknya yang salah.. hoho.. ga keren ya alas an Teme jatuh?? Soalnya, Teme kan udah keren, jadi sekali-sekali dibikin ga keren aja.. *dichidori*

**Inuzumaki Caleb Athena Helen:**

Ganti lagi nih pennamenya Helen? Iya bener! Si Matsu emank nyebelin dari dulu. *dibacok*

**Aika Uchiha:**

Happy new year juga Aika-chan!! *telat banget*

Kalo ringtone nya Gaara itu lagu _Panic! At The Disco_ yang judulnya _I Write Sins Not Tragedies._

Trus, kalo ringtone Sakura , itu lagunya _Hugh Grant ft. Halley Bennet_ judulnya _Way Back Into Love._

Lagu terakhir yang dinyanyiin Sasuke itu lagunya, _The Click Five_ *lagi* yang judulnya _Catch Your Wave_.

Emang tinggi tuh jatuhnya!

Kalo Sasuke itu anak kuliahan, tapi kalo Aika-chan baca dari chapter 1 Aika-chan pasti ngerti deh..

C=

**Wolfie von Mudvayne:**

Saskay kepalanya jatuh duluan. Yah, memalukanlah kira-kira *dichidori lagi*

Kalo, adegan GaaSaku itu di ambil dari kisah nyata author ama kakaknya author. Hoho..

**Panda-kun males login:**

Kenapa dirimu males login nak?

Oke! Bunda bagian narik-narik rambutnya Matsu!

Iya! Konsernya gagal, soalnya Saskay mikirin cewek orang melulu sih!

**Sahara ZhafachieQa:**

Sahara lebay sekaleeee???

Ga nyangka nih!! Saskay jatuh soalnya sibuk mikirin cewek orang. Tim medisnya udah dating kok! Sahara ga usah cemas.

**himura kyou:**

pengennya sih Saskay mati! Tapi kalo Saskay mati. Ficnya tamat. Hehe.. Iya nih, chap kemaren emank kayak kehidupan sehari-hari. Chapter ini lebih seru ga dari yang kemaren?

**kawaii-haruna:**

iya, kasihan Choujinya!

Kalo Lee sih, kasiahannya dikit.. *ditendang*

Ino itu sebenernya pintar cuma lagi terserang krisis PD. Kan semua orang juga bias kena krisis PD, apalagi waktu mau ujian.

Saskay hobinya ngeliatin cewek orang sih!!

**FranbergH:**

Soalnya, Kiba kan lincah, jadi dia megang gitar! Kalo dia jadi vocalist, ntar yang keluar gong-gongan lagi *digigit Akamaru*.

Tenang, Saskay ga amnesia kok.

**akasuna yu:**

ga suka Uchiha ya?

Enyak juga kurang suka ama Uchiha. Tapi merekakan keren-keren!! *gaje*

Aneh ya pairingnya?

**miyu201:**

Nih, udah aku apded! Hee?? Jadi Lee itu anaknya Miyu-chan?? O.o

Saskay blom mati nih!! Hihi..

Oke, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya bagi yang udah ngereview dan yang baca tapi ga review!!

Dan, author juga mau nanya, kenapa banyak yang ga suka GaaMatsu??

Review lagi ya!!

_**Hiryuka Nishimori**_


End file.
